RWBY 4X5
by MistilWritter
Summary: A story about team RWBY, their teachers, their friends and enemies when a small group of young boys arrives to the academy. The world will change by them, in just 20 days.


Chapter 1: Peace ending

It was a normal noon in the streets of the city of Vale, but out of nowhere two unfamiliar faces showed up. One of them was a short Young man of yellow skin and black hair, he was very thin, his lips were very thick and meaty, and his eyes were of a beautiful honey brown color.

The Young man started babbling all of a sudden

-Day one, Nicole and I have just arrived to the city where the massive energy concentration it's occurring. We don't know the source of the massive accumulation but it's clear that between the constant criminal activities and the unknown force accumulating, things can't do anything but start going even worse for… Honey, ¿what's the name of the city?-

Asked the man to the woman walking by his side

-It's Vale beloved, the city of Vale

Said the woman while looking at the streets and the people on them

-Seriously? That just sounds awful, and I don't mean it only because it would sound very retarded if we were talking in Spanish, ciudad Vale… agh, it gives me shivers only by thinking about it-

Said the man with a funny reaction

-Honey I know you enjoy imparting language classes more than anybody, but right now it's not the time, we came here with a specific objective, and we must remain focus, ok?-

The Young woman was a beautiful blond lady with curly hair and blue eyes, she and the Young man appeared to be a couple.

-You are totally right Nicole, whatever is going on here deserves our entire attention-

Suddenly a big explosion happened in one of the dust banks nearby, the noise immediately attracted the Young couple who ran heading in that direction.

Once there, they found a robbery in execution leaded by some members of the White Fang. The youngsters looked at each other with decision flowing through their eyes, and with amazing speed started attacking the group of thieves. The man started punching and kicking with several martial arts techniques, his strength was such that he was taking down member after member with only one move. Meanwile the Young lady was using many techniques to break her opponent's articulations. Some other members of the group watched terrorized how their partners got easily defeated by only two persons, many started running out of the establishment and through the radio literally begged for backup. Outside the bank, four armed helicopters showed up and started shooting, both the young man and the lady easily dodged the bullet barrage executing acrobatic movements of all kinds

-I'll take care of the two helicopters on the right, those on the left are yours Nicole-

Said the young man with extreme calm while dodging bullets

-Understood-

Then, suddenly the man jumped to one of the helicopters in straight line while emitting a blue shiny aura of power all around his body, the movement was almost instantaneous and in the blink of an eye the youngster was standing in front of the helicopter.

-Excuse me good gentleman, I'm afraid I need to put your vehicle out of commission but without risking your life, so if you could kindly please get out of the helicopter before I blow it up that would be mostly appreciated-

The pilot immediately freaked out and pulled a gun out of his pocket, he attempted to shoot the youngster several times but the last one dodged by simply moving his head side to side, he then hit the pilot window using both of his palms where the blue energy that surrounded his body when he jumped was getting out, now in the form of circular sound waves that started shattering the entire chopper structure. The youngster then proceeded to grab the pilot out of his seat and while holding him executed a back flip jump to get them both away from the explosion, they landed safely in the ground

-You see mister everything would have been easier if you had listen to me-

Said the youngster kindly while looking at the shaking pilot who had no idea of what had just happened. Immediately after that he jumped to the other chopper using the same technique that got him upon the other and destroyed helicopter. The pilot of that helicopter watched what happened and was currently paralyzed by the fear, and then the young man suddenly appeared in the top of his window

-Hello good sir, I was wondering if you could do me a favor…-

The pilot saw him full of terror and then proceeded to jump out of the helicopter using a parachute while screaming loudly. The young man watched him descend into the ground and with a conformed expression said

-Yeah, that's exactly what I thought-

The youngster then raised his left hand into the air

-Long quiu jing shen-

He said while blue energy started gathering on his palm in the shape of a blue sphere which was constantly twisting. Once the sphere had a radius of 30cm he used it to hit the helicopter and then screamed

-Ignition-

He then jumped away from the chopper while flipping and twisting his body in the air with a glamorous technique and tremendous speed. He landed after a few seconds and watched the helicopter being consumed by the energy ball in constant spinning that was twenty times bigger than the size it was at the beginning.

Meanwhile the young lady was dodging with no problems at all the missiles that the helicopters were shooting at her. When the other choppers got down both pilots got distracted and stopped shooting at her for a second. She then putted her hand on her back and concentrated some energy on it.

-Shurikens-

She said while gathering energy, after a few seconds she threw the energy away in the form of two star blades made out of blue energy. The shurikens had a size of 50cm long in each blade leaf, both shurikens headed to each one of the choppers and then stopped before hitting them.

-Get out the helicopters right now or get blown up along with them, it's your choice-

She said while holding the blades spinning in the same position

-It's another of those tricks, we better get out before the bitch kills us-

The pilot screamed to the other through the radio, they both then jumped on their parachutes out of the choppers. When they landed, the young lady made an elegant move with her hands and after that, stretched her arms to cross them. With this moves the energy shurikens started to twist in circles in the same direction while cutting through the choppers. The choppers started falling in many pieces onto the ground and the shurikens banished in the air in the form of various blue shining sparkles that soon disappeared.

-The crime here is indiscreet and disappointing; I don't understand how the city hasn't been able to eradicate this criminal organization yet-

Said the lady to his companion

-Well either the city it's trapped in a corruption network or their security system is totally deficient-

Said the young man walking towards his beloved lady to cutely surround her with his arms. A minute later team RWBY arrived to the scene ready to fight, but they only founded the remains of the helicopters and several injured white fang members lying unconscious on the ground

-What just happened here?-

Asked Ruby impressed

-I don't know sis, but sure those two love bees can tell us-

Said Yang pointing the couple with her finger

-Let's ask them some questions, see what we can find out-

Said Blake, the girls walked close to them and without getting any response Weiss cuffed to call their attention

-Ahem, excuse you boyfriends, but we came here expecting to find some withe fang thieves, and all we found is a suspicious couple standing in the middle of defeated revels while hugging… you mind explaining to us what happened here?-

The couple stared at Weiss for a second and then started to laugh

-Please forgive our laughter child; it's just that your expressions and the color of your hair reminded us of a Japanese cartoon-

Said the young man without stop laughing, Weiss showed an angry face

-Are you mocking me?-

Said Weiss while closing her fist whit raging strength, Yang touched Weiss shoulder and then stepped to the front

-Calm down girl, I'll handle this-

She said

-Hey guys I really don't want to spoil your fun, but we thought that there was a robbery going on in this place, but we come here and all we see is you and all these guys knocked out, so if you please tell us what happened that would be just great-

The young man controlled his laugh and proceeded to answer Yang

-Uff, yes I will inform you about the situation… Ahem, excuse my manners children, my name is Su Wong-

Said the young man with great courtesy and then the young lady introduced herself

-I am Nicole Persimmons, Su and I came to the city of Vale to start working as mentors at Beacon hunter's academy-

Su started to talk

-We were looking for the academy when abruptly an explosion occurred; we weren't able to withstand how the bank was robbed without at least trying to help, so we neutralized the implicit delinquents-

-Wait, you mean to tell me that you both took down all these white fang members all by yourselves?-

Asked Weiss with aseptic tone, Su and Nicole stared at Weiss once again but this time a mixed expression of surprise and confusion

-Yes girl that is correct… but we don't see why you are so surprised, it was actually very simple-

The whole RWBY team was impressed by Nicole's confession

-Unbelievable-

Said Blake with her lips quite open

-It's just impossible, I mean how?-

Weiss was holding her head with both hands, trying to comprehend the situation

-Yeah, I'll have to be on Weiss side this time; I can't believe that these guys took out all of these white fangs and also four helicopters, alone!-

Said Yang without losing her surprise expression

-Well you may be right girls, but remember they said they are mentors, so it's possible they may have done it right? right?-

Said Ruby, impressed and confused while hysterically laughing.

Su and Nicole watched anxiously how the girls went through their episode

-So, do you think everyone dresses weird in this city?-

Nicole asked

-Dear must not criticize them by their looks, besides we suit up every night as well-

Answered Su

-Yes honey, but we are vigilantes, we have to hide our identities, and these girls seem to dress ridiculously very often-

Said Nicole, Su stopped talking to think for a moment

-You know my dear; you actually have a very good point-

Said Su

At the same time, not very far from where the couple and the teenagers were… actually, just a couple of streets away from them, two young boys around 17 years old were eating in a restaurant. One of them was blond, with his hair swept back showing his entire face. There were some piercings in his hear which just made him look as a bad boy, that an also his pitch black eyes. He was wearing a black raincoat without sleeves and with two dark blue lines of light in his torso, under it was a gray shirt without sleeves that only showed more his muscles and also in his neck was a gray neckerchief.

The other one had an innocent face, with elegant brown hair brushed to the sides. His eyes were honey color, but there was something special about them, they didn't have life in them, because he was blind. Like his blond friend, he was wearing a black raincoat with short sleeves but no lights like his partner. Underneath he was wearing a short sleeve plaid shirt which was open, showing a white shirt. In his neck was a pair of goggles. Both were wearing an earphone that seemed like it was made of high technology.

Both of them were so different from each other nobody could believe they were friends… and to the surprise of everyone near them, both were playing a portable videogame, shouting and moving, reacting to everything inside the game.

-Fuuuuck! Zeke, give me health potion! –shouted the blond guy named Ronald Remus panicking.

-I don't have a damn thing on me right now! –answered the blind boy called Zeke Unsky.

-Then what the hell are we supposed to do!?

-How about using an escape spell? –said a cheerful voice on their earphones, the owner was another young boy called André D'Angelo which appearance will be kept a secret until the next chapter.

-We can't! There isn't time to use it… Wait, why are you spying us, André? –said Zeke keeping his eyes on the screen.

-I'm not. I called to see if you had already located the girls.

-Yeah yeah, Zeke has that covered. –answered Ronald nervous –I have to admit, your tonic is pretty useful… Noooooo! I died! –shouted grabbing his head with fury. –Fuuuuuuck!

-… I'm screwed… Aaaaaand… I died… Well, shit. Now we have to start again.

-Hell no! I need to rest and upgrade my level to try it again. –Ronald sighed

-… Guys, the mission. –laughed André.

-Yeah. Tell them Zeke.

-Right. –continued the blind boy. –The girls are busy talking with an old dude and his not bad at all girlfriend. Judging by their heartbeats they are surprised and having a nice conversation.

-Do we have time to arrive before them?

-I guess. I can just see energy and electricity, not the future. –Both Zeke and André laughed.

-Okay, we just need to receive Alex's order to go.

-Where is he by the way? –asked Zeke.

-I think the boss was going to take a shit or something. –said Ronald.

-Wrong, bitch. –said a cold voice with no sign of feeling in it from the earphone. It was the leader of the boys, Alexander Gustav Truman, called "Boss", "Big Bro", "Alex" and in some cases "An asshole and an antisocial mother fucker".

-B-Boss… -reacted Ronald nervous.

-I am close to the old man and team RWBY… And Ronnie, if I was really taking a shit, as my right hand man, believe me that you would be the first one to know it. –at the same moment, everyone on the team thought "That's horribly true." –Anyway you fuckers, we have enough time to move. Is everyone in position and with his partner?

-Alex… -said André cheerfully but kind of scared –about that…

-… -Alex sighed –What did Nathaniel did this time?

-… He has a new pet…

-Please tell me it's an animal.

-… That's the issue… it's an animal… but it's a dead one.

-… Nat. –called the boss to another boy called Nathaniel Truman, Alexander's little twin brother.

-Big Bro! What can I help you with!? –answered with a childish voice the boy called Nathaniel or just Nat.

-That animal is dead.

-I know! –everyone's faces except for Alex's were full of fear and uneasiness.

-… Crap… Whatever, let's ignore the fucked up mind of my brother for now. We'll continue with the… -he was interrupted by Zeke.

-Hey Alex.

-… The fuck do you want?

-Why didn't Mr. Nice come with us?

-Because that guy is a pussy who couldn't possibly hurt someone.

-… Good point.

-Now if everyone could stop interrupting me with bullshit, I'll continue. Oh, and the next person who interrupts me will get a nice shot from my magnum in his ass… -nobody said a word after that. -Good. It's time. Let's get this shit started. –having said that, everyone started walking in the direction of one of the greatest schools to train hunters and huntresses, Beacon Academy.

While the girls from team RWBY were talking with Su Wong and Nicole Persimmons, four young boys that made an unusual combination as a team walked towards a school full of experienced fighters, with no hesitation or doubt in their minds.

At the top of a building, watching the girls and the adults talking was a young, thin boy with black hair in a large braid down his back. He was wearing a black raincoat with white circuits of light in almost all of it. Below the raincoat, a gray hood could be seen. He had a dark gray pair of pants with a chain showing from its pocket and black shoes. His left eye was blue, while the right one was brown with a little bit of red in it and bags under both eyes. He was also wearing black headphones with red feathers around the ears. His entire appearance was strange, but there was something else that made him special, his face didn't have a single emotion or feeling in it… and he was by far, the most handsome one of the boys.

He looked down to see one by one the girls at team RWBY and said to himself –Yang Xiao Long… Blake Belladona… Weiss Schnee… Ruby Rose… They seem so happy and energetic… Such good girls… Exactly the type that I hate the most. –He yawned and watched the Academy at the distance. –You should enjoy your false peace… Because we are about to end it.

Nobody would know or suspect that five 17 year old boys could start the most brutal series of events in the future days… and that was the first day of twenty.

-But seriously… Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang… The one who created them must have a color fetish or something.


End file.
